


Can You Hear Me Now?

by watsonthebox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Langst, Slight Klance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonthebox/pseuds/watsonthebox
Summary: Lance always carries his phone with him...but why?





	Can You Hear Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask I received on Tumblr (watsonthebox)

The team always teased Lance for always having his phone on him. He always made sure it was fully charged, fully fictional, and in his pocket wherever he went. Pidge would pick on him and say,

"You know it doesn't even work here Lance. I don't think there's any signal in space. Looking at pictures of cute girl?"

Lance would always brush it aside and just weakly chuckle.

"Something like that Pidgeon."

What the team didn't know was that Lance was able to look at all the pictures, all the texts, and more importantly, all the voice mails. His mama always preferred calling, only texting when she had to. This led to multiple voicemails on Lance phone. Lance would stay up at night, when the homesickness was just too much, and listen to the voicemails on repeat.

"Hola, mijo! I know you're probably in class right now, but-Teo! Let go of your sister's hair!-anyways, I hope you having fun at the Garrison! Your making you mama and papa proud, Lance! Kids, come say goodbye to your hermano!!"

Multiple little footsteps could be heard.

"BYE LANCE!!" Click.

Tears fell against the screen of the phone. Lance was too tired and hurt to try to stop them, letting his grief wash over him. Lance began crying harder, throat catching on his ragged breaths as he clutched the phone to his chest. Blood roared in Lance's hear, so loud that he didn't hear the knock on his door.

"Hey, Lance. Shiro wanted me to-oh quiznak, Lance?!"

Keith rushed forward, gently grabbing Lance's face and lifting it towards him.

"Lance, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

Lance shook his head, trying to pull away. Keith held him there.

"Lance, just tell me what's wrong!"

Keith brushed away the heavy flow of tears with his thumbs. Lance weakly gestured to his phone.

"You're phone that's what you're-"

Keith was cutoff as the voicemail played over again. Keith listened until it had ended. Keith looked up at Lance, who began to cry even harder, letting the sobs rock his entire body.

"Oh Lance..."

Keith pulled Lance into a hug, holding him tight.

"You'll get to see them again, I promise. Even if the last thing I do."

Lance just held on to him tighter, not trusting his voice to speak.  
~~~~~  
Lance was in a panic.

"Where is it, where IS IT!?!"

Lance's room was a mess, but it was nowhere to be found. He rushed out of room and ran to the dining room where all the other Paladins were. The team heard Lance come in and was about to greet him, but stop when they say his current state. His hair way disheveled, bags under his eyes, and he was still in his pajamas, which were heavily wrinkled. Shiro looked at him with concern.

"Lance, are you alri-"

"Where is it?!"

Lance shouted, causing them to jump.

"I can't find it! It's not anywhere in my room!!"

Lance ran his fingers through his hair, making it more disheveled.

"I've looked everywhere and I can't find my....phone."

Lance watched with wide eyes as Pidge pulled Lance's phone out of her pocket.

"Keith told me about your phone. I've made a few modifications, and with Hunk and Coran's help, we've got it working. Although, you can only make a call that lasts about two minutes."

Lance turned his gaze to Keith, who was starting to blush.

"Don't say anything, Lance. You would've done the same if it were any us."

Lance smiled gently at him. He turned his gaze back to the phone, and slowly reached for it. With shaking fingers, he dialed a familiar number. He put the phone against his ear, hearing it ring four times.

"Hola?"

Tears sprung in his eyes and he let out a shaky breath.

"Mama."


End file.
